


下雨天

by reader3310



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: Stendy 噗浪點文Stan對Wendy來說就是一把丟不掉的爛傘
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 3





	下雨天

科羅拉多州的七月有時會下雨，就像現在。

Wendy拿出隨身準備在包包裡的傘，走在南方公園的路上，沿途的人們因為突如其來的雨，紛紛到處找一個地方遮蔽處。而她的鞋子雖然提前噴好了防水膠，但隨著雨量逐漸增大，鞋子不可避免的逐漸進水，踩地上彷彿踏在水上劈啪劈啪的向前。傘的頂部因為破洞，水沿著傘柄向下滑，沾濕了她的手也讓她的肩膀濕了一片。

再往前走幾步，眼前便是一個十字路口。

她知道她現在可以向右拐個彎，就快到家了，她可以去換掉她濕透了的鞋子、洗個放鬆心靈的泡泡浴、或許洗完澡之後能夠躺在床上和Bebe通個電話，討論一下令人煩躁的暑假報告、或者是在即將到來的生日派對上該穿什麼，在網路上買一把新的傘、這把破洞的傘不要了、總是滴水、總是濡濕她的肩膀、總是讓她心情不好。

用了這麼久，本該換掉了，對我對這把傘也好。

彷彿做了什麼決定似的她抬起腳向前邁步，雨越下越大，她的鞋子持續發出令人焦躁的聲音跟著她一路向前走，直到她站定。  
迷濛之間她看見那個男孩穿著一套黑色的短袖上衣蹲坐在學校後門的階梯上，男孩低著頭不發一語，頭髮貼在臉頰上，整個人彷彿下一秒就要塌下去。

她向前幾步，鞋子發出的聲音引起了男孩的注意，他抬起頭看向站在他眼前的女孩，然後扯出一個虛弱的笑容。

「你就是個笨蛋。」  
Wendy傾身用雨傘擋住兩人，她感覺到她的臉頰濕了，可能是滴到雨了，連眼前男孩的臉都變得模糊。  
或許是太冷了，所以她沒有推開靠上來的體溫，肩膀更濕她也不在意。

再多抱一會吧，Wendy閉上雙眼，這個雨天真的太冷了。  
再多抱一會吧。


End file.
